A type of air fresheners or systems for delivering volatile substances currently known in the art is comprised of a container or receptacle inside of which an air freshening substance or volatile substance is housed.
During the manufacturing of said container it is hermetically sealed so that the air freshener product conserves its full fragrance, in such a way that when wanting to use it the sealing or hermetic seal must be removed.
A problem with these air fresheners or systems for delivering volatile substances currently known in the art is that simply opening a recipient or container does not produce a desired dispersion of the fragrance of said air freshener product.
For solving this drawback, there are already systems known in the art for delivering volatile substances that comprise a fan for generating an airflow for the correct dispersion of the fragrance of said air freshener product.
Although obviously the fan generates a stronger airflow than in systems for delivering volatile substances without a fan, the lateral placement of the fan for provoking the impulse of fragrance does not optimize its evaporation.
Therefore, one purpose of the present invention is to provide a system for delivering volatile substances in which the evaporation of the fragrance of a volatile substance is optimized, expending as little energy as possible.